


Drink

by ll0che



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, POV Second Person, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll0che/pseuds/ll0che
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux asks Karkat to tie him down and make him piss his pants.  What are best friends for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

You felt so full. Each gulp of water felt like it would be the prophesied one to finally refuse its descent and drowned you. It would not surprise you at all if you were to discover that your need to urinate was being governed exclusively by gravity, or some bullshit like that.

KK had been at this for a while — timing your liquid intake to half a cup every two minutes. Although you knew the agreed on timing was a way in which he could mock you, the fact that he hadn’t laughed you out of his respiteblock and slammed the door in your face kind of made up for it. It was obvious that he had literally no experience in this matter, and was probably just along for the ride out of some weird respect for you. Not that you could really get your head around that motive — how could someone maintain an admirable view of you when you’d asked them to tie you to a chair and make you piss yourself, for fuck’s sake? Seriously, if you’ve somehow managed to achieve that level of dedication, there should be some sort of monetary reward in the mail as a testament to your excellence. This kind of shit doesn’t just happen every day.

“Drink.” he said, pressing the edge of the cup to your lips and tilting it after a moment’s hesitation. It wasn’t a question but the waver in his throat basically made it one. It was kind of irritating, actually. Like he was trying to keep a plausible distance from the situation by refusing charge. It was starting to piss you off.

But regardless of how irritated you were, you couldn’t talk when you were choking down water that was SURE to displace the water already doing a pretty fucking good job of making you squirm against your ropes. It was actually kind of hurting a little now. He smirked — like he was almost enjoying watching you press your legs together and try to maintain your composure — sending a twinge to your half un-sheathed bulges. You pressed your legs together harder, capping off an almost-leak before it could assert itself as a front-runner of it’s kind. But this was a temporary fix and you fucking knew it. You were basically a giant dam with an ominous dripping crack that no one had time to fix before it flooded the goddamn town. The point is, you were going to piss yourself any moment. It was a thing that was happening.

“Drink.” He held up the glass, not quite able to make eye contact and settled for looking you right in the nose.

“No, I’m basically good at this point, I mean, if I don’t go soon water will probably just seep out of my ears all over your floor anyways and I’ll have that mess to clean up, too.” You tried to laugh at his repulsed expression but it came out as more of a breathy expulsion.

You were trying to rock back and forth in an effort to pinch off the flow. KK’s heavy expression was weighing directly on your abdomen, heightening your shame and physical sensation with he knowledge that he was witnessing every twitch and whimper. When had this seemed like a good idea? He was probably only going along with this little stunt for leverage or blackmail. Not that he'd ever use it, he'd just hang it over your head to watch you squirm. But fuck, being this close to the edge was elating. You opened your eyes, not exactly remembering having closed them.

Meeting his gaze sent a small, traitorous trickle into your pants before you gasped and tightened your muscles to stop it. Nothing visible through the fabric yet, but KK sure as hell noticed the flicker of panic in your eyes.

“Oh, fuck, you’re pissing now?!” His wide eyes shot to your crotch and you felt the heat rise to your face. You were literally wetting your pants like a fucking grub in front of your best friend, and getting off to it. Your body, again betraying you, allowed a small groan to crawl up your throat. You had gotten a small taste of relief and now it was begging for the entree in the form of a low, persistent throb.

“Sollux, are you sure you want to actually do this? I mean, it’s not like you HAVE to or anything. I’m sure you could contain yourself for long enough for me to untie you and —”

“Seriously, shut up. I don’t need your ‘reassurances’, this is about the worst possible time to start with that shit.”

He might have said something after that but you were straining against the ropes trying to contort yourself into an obscure shape intended to resist the next spurt of urine, which failed pretty fucking epically. The stream pulsed, wet lines shooting over the front of your trousers before you managed to get the situation under control. Hiding the progress of what had happened was really not an option at this point though. And you were about two seconds away from a total loss of control. You couldn’t make it to the load-gapper if you wanted to.

KK must have realised this, or just had a stroke of idiot’s luck and known to shut up or something. To be honest, it didn’t matter a whole lot which. What did matter was his hand suddenly on your thigh, fingers brushing the dampened, still-warm fabric. He wasn’t a psionic but his hesitant grip felt electric, like he was sending an overwhelming energy through your nervous system where he touched you. This was enough to do you in. Control was but a distant memory because release was serving itself on a silver plate of wet, hot pleasure, surging across your body in the most humiliating, amazing way.

A surrender-wimper announced itself as you resigned the helm of control to nature. He smirked at you when you whined, the flood tapering down at this point. But fuck if you cared, that douchelord could snark his face into that particular configurement permanently if he wanted to.

You shifted in the chair and heard the suction sound of your pants, finally making eye contact with him again. You could swear his face was as hot as yours was. He removed his hand quickly, wiping it off on his own jeans.

“Those sure were some sounds, Captor. Do you think you enjoyed yourself enough?” he said with a fake confidence coating his voice.

“Ehehehe, don’t even fucking start that superiority bullshit, Mr ‘Oh Is That My Hand On Your Leg’. You aren’t fooling anyone with that act. Untie me before my legs fall asleep, asshole.”


End file.
